


Desiderio del precipizio in quattro tempi

by weeping_ice



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adultery, M/M, One Shot, Slash, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-02
Updated: 2012-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-31 20:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weeping_ice/pseuds/weeping_ice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[…] « Pensavo che solo le streghe centenarie bevessero questa roba »<br/>« Chiunque abbia il senso del gusto può amare questo tè » [...]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desiderio del precipizio in quattro tempi

**Author's Note:**

> **Titolo:** Desiderio del precipizio in quattro tempi  
>  **Fandom:** Harry Potter  
>  **Personaggio/Coppia:** Severus/Harry  
>  **Prompt:** 084-Lui per la Big Damn Table,  
>  **Rating:** giallo (14+)  
>  **Genere:** introspettivo  
>  **Avvertimenti:** slash, accennata una passata relazione adulto/minore  
>  **Conteggio Parole:** 6664 ([contatore](http://amaranthtales.altervista.org/calcolatore.htm))  
>  **Beta reader:** [Appletree](http://www.nocturnealley.org/viewuser.php?uid=2754)  
>  **Disclaimer:** i personaggi appartengono a JK Rowling e a chi ne detiene i diritti legali. Questa storia non ha nessuno scopo di lucro.  
>  **Riassunto:** […] « Pensavo che solo le streghe centenarie bevessero questa roba »  
>  « Chiunque abbia il senso del gusto può amare questo tè » [...]  
>  **Note:** E con questo si chiude un verse che, in origine, non doveva nemmeno esistere e composto dalle seguenti storie (in ordine per contenuto, non per pubblicazione): [Motivo invernale costruito su cinque petali azzurri](http://www.nocturnealley.org/viewstory.php?sid=6529&chapter=1), [Coclearia's effects](http://www.nocturnealley.org/viewstory.php?sid=2985&chapter=1), [Foglie d'autunno in una tazza da tè](http://www.nocturnealley.org/viewstory.php?sid=4337&chapter=1), Desiderio del precipizio in quattro tempi e [Il piacere della rovina](http://www.nocturnealley.org/viewstory.php?sid=6196&chapter=1).  
>  **Tabella:** [Bdt](http://amaranthtales.altervista.org/page.php?id=15)

L'albero nell'angolo del Paiolo Magico illuminava la stanza, altrimenti in perenne penombra, con le sue luci fatue e le candele levitavano a pochi centimetri dai rami odorosi di resina, circondate da festoni, palline rosse e biscotti di marzapane.  
Da anni Tom addobbava quell'albero per poi conservarlo, con opportuni incantesimi, in uno dei magazzini in Diagon Alley una volta terminato il Natale, quasi in attesa delle nuove feste. E ogni anno Fortebraccio, pochi giorni prima dell'otto dicembre, portava personalmente le decorazione in marzapane e glassa, già incantate e pronte a cantare e danzare sulle note dei più noti motivetti natalizi, tutto per allietare i maghi e le streghe di passaggio e costringere i genitori ad una consumazione, pur di far tacere i pargoli che li guardavano estasiati.  
In quei giorni, mentre tra le travi si estendevano ghirlande di agrifoglio e festoni musicali, decine di persone passavano in quel bar, gridando auguri e ridendo liete, pronte ai prossimi acquisti fra i negozi della via.  
E proprio mentre una famiglia inseguiva il figlio più giovane verso il muro di mattoni incantato, in un tavolino d'angolo uno uomo scostava bruscamente una ghirlanda particolarmente dispettosa che continuava a calarglisi sul naso adunco, mentre il suo tè lasciava risalire spirali di vapori odorose di cannella e fiori orientali.  
Un rivolo profumato di menta aveva da poco assunto la forma di una coppia danzante e ora piroettava sul bordo dorato della tazza, carezzando con i piccoli piedi sfumati e sfuggenti gli arabeschi argentei e la porcellana bianca, increspando appena la superficie della bevanda con i loro movimenti a ritmo di valzer.  
« Pensavo che solo le streghe centenarie bevessero questa roba ».  
La ghirlanda aveva smesso di cadergli sul naso, spostandosi alternativamente tra lui e il nuovo arrivato, mentre questi si toglieva la sciarpa e prendeva posto di fronte a lui. Severus le rivolse solo uno sguardo seccato, prima che si nascondesse tra le travi.  
Il nuovo arrivato ripeté la propria battuta; probabilmente la trovava particolarmente divertente. La sua voce era rauca le parole gli uscivano a fatica, quasi ogni sillaba raschiasse contro la sua gola e sbattesse violentemente contro i denti, prima di essere sentita.  
« Chiunque abbia il senso del gusto può amare questo tè » lo riprese, affondando il cucchiaino nella bevanda, guadagnandosi così il silenzioso rimprovero dei due ballerini. « L'unico elemento discriminante è costituito da questi incantesimi decorativi, ma potrebbe essere divertente  costringerli a ballare evitando Cruciatus ».  
« Sempre il solito vedo, Severus ».  
Piton sorseggiò la propria bevanda, senza degnarlo di uno sguardo, mentre un paio di streghe li sorpassavano, ridacchianti e cariche di pacchi e borse. E poi c'era chi si lamentava del calo dei consumi, da quella mattina in quella stanza era passata una massa umana che perfino la Sala Grande di Hogwarts avrebbe faticato a contenere.  
Non che fosse una cosa così strana, in quel periodo dell'anno. In fondo, mancavano pochi giorni a Natale e nemmeno una settimana prima aveva visto anche la famiglia Potter aggirarsi fra le vetrine di quella via. Lui, nemmeno lo avesse fatto di proposito, svoltava l'angolo e scendeva in Nocturne Alley, quando i figli di quella coppia si assembrarono contro le vetrine del Serraglio Stregato e di Scherzi da Maghi sul lato opposto della strada, come qualsiasi altro ragazzino idiota.  
Già, mancavano pochi giorni a Natale, perché quel ragazzino non era rimasto con la sua famiglia?! Forse perché l'idea di tormentare ancora un vecchio insegnante doveva sembrare qualcosa di glorioso ed eccitante, soprattutto alla fine di quello scandalo durato anni e che lo aveva appena sfiorato con un rimbrotto.  
Merlino, perché quel pomeriggio si era battuto perché il moccioso non venisse espulso? Magari, se anche il grande Harry Potter fosse stato estromesso dalla comunità magica, qualcuno si sarebbe adoperato per riparare quel torto. O, più probabilmente, li avrebbero lasciati ai margini delle loro esistenze, un vecchio Mangiamorte, finalmente inoffensivo, e il ragazzo che aveva sconfitto il Signore Oscuro, senza possibilità di completare la propria istruzione e incapace di prendere il posto del mago che per anni aveva infestato i loro incubi.  
Forse per questo si era addossato la colpa. Ad ogni modo, era incredibile come un matrimonio e tre marmocchi potessero archiviare tutto, perfino accuse gravi come le molestie, sempre ve ne fossero state.  
« Ho sentito che il processo si è finalmente concluso » mormorò Potter, sedendosi di fronte a lui. Il suo sguardo vagava per la stanza, spostandosi fra gli avventori e gli addobbi festanti. « Congratulazioni, immagino ».  
Severus sorseggiò lentamente quanto rimaneva del proprio tè, ormai freddo. I ballerini di vapore erano da tempo scomparsi con  una piroetta e un casqué nel liquido nero, lasciando appena una memoria della loro esistenza.  
Già, il processo si era concluso, ma ormai da anni era stato definitivamente congedato dall'insegnamento. Un premio per il notevole contributo dato nella guerra, avevano detto, ma lui continuava a vederlo come una risposta alle numerose lamentele dei genitori abbonati alla Gazzetta del Profeta o con una costante corrispondenza con i figli.  
Non che gli dispiacesse in fondo, cercare di far apprendere qualcosa a mandrie di adolescenti era pressoché una tortura, ma certamente gli sarebbero mancate le sue serate dedicate alla ricerca e le piante rare che la scuola riforniva continuamente. Ora il suo lavoro di pozionista sarebbe stato più duro e costoso. Soprattutto costoso.  
« Cosa farai ora? »  
Cosa avrebbe fatto? Avrebbe continuato a consegnare domande d'assunzione e preparare economiche pozioni Antisbornia e contro il mal di testa per studenti irrispettosi delle regole e vecchie megere incapaci di distinguere una foglia di coclearia da un fiore di malva.  
Un tempo non avrebbe mai perso il proprio tempo per compiti tanto bassi ed elementari, ma, quando si è disoccupati, si scopre ben presto che perfino gli ingredienti per un miserrimo brodo sono troppo cari per le tasche d'un superbo.  
« Io potrei... »  
« Risparmi il fiato, Potter » sbottò, sbattendo la tazzina sul piattino. « Ho ricevuto le sue lettere, ma non ho intenzione di elemosinare un posto ad Hogwarts, al San Mungo o in qualsiasi luogo la sua donazione e la sua persona siano ben accette ».  
Alcune delle ultime gocce di tè avevano macchiato la piccola tovaglia adagiata sul tavolo per l'occasione e ad Harry  ricordò un altro pezzo di stoffa bianco che aveva visto per l'ultima volta tanti anni addietro, circondato da un manipolo di Auror e parte del corpo insegnante della scuola di magia e stregoneria di Hogwarts.  
Allora il sole splendeva, ma il vento gelido d'ottobre penetrava già nelle ossa e fra le pietre, giù in fondo, fino ad arrivare ai sotterranei del castello, dove solo fra le lenzuola si poteva trovare un certo calore. Allora l'aveva trovato, ma oggi, sarebbe stato altrettanto fortunato?  
Avrebbe voluto porre una domanda, una qualsiasi, per introdurre l'argomento, ma Severus lo interruppe prima che potesse iniziare. « Ho una camera prenotata per la notte » disse in tono piatto,  prima di terminare la propria bevanda. « Mi scusi se non le faccio compagnia ».  
Ed Harry lo osservò alzarsi ed avviarsi lungo la scalinata, seguito da distratte occhiate degli avventori e dei maghi di passaggio. Nessuno ricordava Severus Piton e tutto ciò che aveva fatto durante la guerra o i troppi anni d'insegnamento; alcuni ricordavano appena lo scandalo di dodici anni prima che gli era costato tutto: lavoro, reputazione, colleghi e, forse, perfino amici, sempre ne avesse mai avuti.  
Tom stava servendo un paio di stregoni della brughiera dalla lunga, ma rada barba rossastra e non badò troppo al loro alterco e alla figura che si rifugiava in quel momento al piano superiore della locanda, avvolta in un mantello nero e consunto che indubbiamente aveva visto giorni migliori. Un po' come tutta la figura del pozionista ed ex Mangiamorte Severus Piton, del resto.  
Lo scricchiolio delle vecchie assi tarlate moriva sotto i passi stanchi di quell'uomo e, quando finalmente fu poco più rumoroso di un sussurro, Harry si concesse un sospiro, stringendosi la radice del naso tra le dita intirizzite e  poggiando di peso i gomiti sul tavolo, facendo traballare il bicchiere di Whisky Incendiario che l'oste aveva appoggiato poco distante dal suo braccio. Intorno a lui l'aria rimaneva satura dell'odore speziato e un po' aspro del vin brulé, che due fattucchiere consumavano a pochi tavoli di distanza.  
Mancavano pochi giorni a Natale, eppure solo quel giorno era riuscito a litigare con il Capo della Divisione Auror, Ginny e ora con un Severus Piton che non vedeva da dodici anni. Be', forse solo quest'ultimo era pressoché normale e giustificabile; in fondo, non avevano fatto altro negli anni passati ad Hogwarts, perché ora doveva essere diverso?  
La cannella e i chiodi di garofano riempivano l'aria con il loro profumo caldo e casalingo; una delle due anziane succhiava fra le labbra screpolate e secche lo spicchio di un mandarino, mentre i fumi d'arancia e limone salivano dal bicchiere e ballavano il Kozachok intorno ad un biscotto di pan di zenzero, probabilmente destinato alla bimba che sedeva tra loro, calpestando ripetutamente i bottoni gommosi e le stelline di zucchero che decoravano la casacca tratteggiata con glassa e scorzette di agrumi candite.  
Ginny aveva comprato quella mattina dei biscotti identici per Albus e James, facendoli danzare per ore intorno ai giochi dei bambini e sul piccolo trenino di latta che zia Fleur aveva portato da Parigi la scorsa estate. Lui, come sempre, era in ufficio, troppo impegnato a ricevere delegazioni estere, presidiare ad eventi mondani e riprendere gli Auror di una particolare squadra, incaricata di rintracciare un vecchio pozionista che dodici anni prima aveva insegnato ad Hogwarts.  
Incredibile come i gufi non sbagliassero una consegna, ma quegli idioti dopo tre anni di allenamento serrato e costoso non riuscissero a trovare il minimo indizio.  
Quasi fosse sollevata per lo scampato pericolo, la ghirlanda fece nuovamente capolino fra le assi del soffitto, seguendo poi il contorno di un architrave fino a scendere lungo la colonna e calarsi sul tavolo, giusto sulla tazza e bagnando il proprio nastro rosso in quanto rimaneva del tè.  
Osservandola scuotere infastidita il proprio ornamento, Harry trangugiò il proprio whisky, l'ennesimo della giornata, se avesse voluto essere onesto, e si diresse con passo malfermo verso l'uscita, gettandosi malamente la sciarpa su una spalla.  
Come al solito Tom avrebbe messo in conto la sua consumazione e, forse, stavolta avrebbe pagato prima che Ginny sapesse di quelle sue bevute e con chi si accompagnava, di tanto in tanto.

***

« Mi sembra che per stasera lei abbia bevuto abbastanza ».  
Harry lo osservò oltre la montatura degli occhiali che ormai gli ricadevano liberamente sul naso, un sorriso ubriaco in volto e l'espressione di chi non avesse una chiara idea di quanto gli accadesse intorno.  
Appena entrato, ed evidentemente già familiare con gin e whisky, l'aveva guardato per qualche minuto, sorridendo come fosse il giorno più bello della sua vita.  
Non se ne era andato. Nonostante quanto aveva detto e, forse, le sue stesse intenzioni, Severus Piton era ancora al Paiolo Magico la vigilia di Natale. Non che avesse molta scelta: se quanto aveva detto Marcus Hepburn era vero, la vecchia catapecchia della famiglia Piton in Spinner's End era stata da tempo venduta per pagare gli avvocati e permettere al suo possessore di vivere qualche altro giorno.  
Non che ne avesse ricavato una grossa cifra, ma fra quella e qualche contatto con il mercato nero delle pozioni, Severus Piton aveva arrancato ai margini del Mondo Magico senza disturbare troppo, cosa decisamente gradita ai cittadini ed ai loro rappresentati.  
Il problema, come per tutti di quei tempi, era il presente. Un nome pulito e troppo noto non ti permette facili agganci con la parte più bassa della società, ma un processo è capace di precluderti perfino quelle professioni legali che avresti potuto svolgere ad occhi chiusi.  
Buffo come quella guerra e i suoi antefatti fossero quasi una voce da curriculum vitae.  
Sbuffando, cercò di rimettersi a sedere composto, finendo solo coll'appoggiarsi al tavolo per non cadere dalla sedia. « Non sono ubriaco! Posso smettere in qualsiasi momento » affermò con sicurezza, tracannando l'ennesimo bicchiere.  
« Noto » rispose Severus con la sua solita espressione disgustata. Sembrava qualcuno che avesse appena mangiato un limone. O Pansy Parkinson, quando le aveva bruciato la manica della divisa e della camicetta, nel patetico tentativo di accendere il fuoco sotto il proprio calderone, ed Harry rise perché, Merlino, l'aveva intravista pochi giorni prima con il marito e tre pargoli al seguito e ormai assomigliava paurosamente ad un incrocio fra Millicent Bulstrode ed Eloise Midgen.  
Severus lo fissava ed Harry respirò a fondo l'aria che riempiva quella stanza, impregnandone i muri e le assi di legno del soffitto, fino ad occupare tutto lo spazio sotto il letto e le fughe delle piastrelle in terracotta.  
L'ambiente da ore profumava di menta e cannella per i molti tè che il suo occupante vi consumava, eppure l'odore rassicurante della legna e del muschio bruciati si percepivano distintamente. L'alcool e i prodotti base per le pozioni, allineati con ordine e cura sulla mensola vicino al caminetto, poi, avevano lasciato la loro scia aromatica, mentre il proprietario li utilizzava. Solo un vasetto di coclearia, rimasto aperto per l'inaspettata e improvvisa visita, continuava ad arricchire gli odori di quella stanza.  
Merlino, vi fossero state pietre al posto dei mattoni e delle piastrelle, gli sarebbe parso di non essere mai uscito dai sotterranei di Hogwarts.  
Dal piano di sotto proveniva un vociare confusionario e crescente. Streghe, maghi, fattucchiere e creature d'ogni tipo sembravano, per una volta, essersi dati appuntamento in un'unica stanza, quasi a voler precedere la festa natalizia familiare con un'apparente riconciliazione. Purtroppo, per il resto dell'anno, la statua nell'atrio del Ministero della Magia rivelava quali fossero i loro veri rapporti.  
« Potter... »  
« Lo sa » lo interruppe Harry, poggiando la testa sul tavolo. Fosse rimasto così a lungo, le tavole non livellate e i nodi avrebbero lasciato un'impronta dei loro arabeschi sulla sua guancia e Severus si sarebbe lamentato del rivolo di saliva che gli sarebbe corso lungo il mento mentre russava, ma aveva troppo bisogno di un qualsiasi sostegno per curarsene. « Fosse ancora qui, Dobby starebbe sicuramente scegliendo un paio di calzini orrendi da regalarmi per Natale ».  
Ed Albus Silente starebbe dando disposizioni per una grande festa ad Hogwarts, Ninfadora cercherebbe di trascinare Remus e un riluttante Teddy ad una cena con i genitori e Fred prenderebbe in giro George per il nome di sua figlia e condurrebbe il negozio in quei giorni frenetici.  
La testa minacciava di scoppiargli, mentre decine di volti si presentavano alla sua memoria. C'erano così tante persone che in quel giorno avrebbero potuto fare altro che alle volte la testa gli doleva troppo per fingere che tutto andasse bene: maghi e streghe che si erano trovati nel posto sbagliato al momento sbagliato, vittime della 'pulizia dei Mezzosangue', come era stata rinominata nei processi, mai ritrovate ed eroi che appena avevano una lapide nel giardino della Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts o un angolo della targa in quel quartiere commerciale. E al gruppo di sostegno potevano dire quello che volevano, ma se si fosse impegnato di più, o avesse ascoltato gli avvertimenti, magari a quest'ora sarebbero ancora vivi.  
Dal piano di sotto proveniva ancora un rumore di bicchieri sbattuti e brindisi gridati con voce ubriaca, che coprivano i canti delle ghirlande e a tratti perfino il crepitare del fuoco nella loro stanza. Severus si stropicciò gli occhi con le dita, la bocca stretta in un'espressione arcigna, quasi stesse decidendo se gettare l'incapace che aveva d'innanzi fuori dalla sua stanza e dalla sua serata o se fargli testare qualche potente veleno.  
No, non era cambiato molto da quando percorrevano i corridoi della scuola.  
Il fuoco crepitava quieto e un riverbero rossastro accarezzava la guancia dell'uomo, sottolineandone le rughe e le macchie di qualche strano ingrediente che Harry era sicuro di non voler conoscere. « Non potevamo salvare tutti, Potter ».  
Forse fu la voce realista e irritata, la stessa che per anni aveva tentato di spiegargli la difficile e nobile arte delle pozioni, o forse fu semplicemente il troppo alcool che rimescolava nella sua bocca il sapore acido del vomito, la litigata con Ginny e i rifiuti di quell'uomo, ma Harry Potter, che pure aveva sentito frasi simili da decine di terapisti e dai sopravvissuti dell'Ordine, scoppiò in singulti, misti ad una risata amara.  
Merlino, quante volte doveva sentirsi ripetere che no, non era colpa di nessuno, che tutto era stato un tragico errore al quale avevano rimediato?  
Un nuovo conato lo assalì e si ritrovò a grattare con le unghie la superficie del tavolo, togliendone la vernice. « Stronzate. Dici le stesse stronzate di tutti ».  
E Severus non replicò a questa affermazione. In fondo, non era necessario: Potter si sarebbe presto addormentato, o avrebbe rigurgitato perfino la propria anima, e avrebbe finito col dimenticare quanto avevano detto quella sera.  
Non era certo la prima volta che vedeva un uomo in quelle condizioni, anche se lo spettacolo rimaneva pietoso e disgustoso.  
« Dovrebbe tornare a casa... »  
« Ho litigato con Ginny, oggi » lo interruppe Potter, ingoiando l'ennesimo sorso di whisky e riempiendosi il bicchiere di vodka. « Ha trovato le ricevute di questa camera e qualcuna del negozio di pozioni ».  
« Le avevo detto... »  
« Ma è tutto a posto » continuò, quasi non vi fosse stata nessuna replica, tamburellandosi una tempia, mentre un sorriso vacuo gli si dipingeva in volto. « Ho detto che seguirò il consiglio del dottor... eh, non mi ricordo come si chiami... Tanya, Mark o qualcosa di simile... farò una cosa che non avevo il coraggio di fare... »  
« Pensare? »  
« Pozioni » replicò, accomodandosi meglio sul tavolo. « Hai visto, ho già imparato per bene a tagliare gli Occhi di Priscilla ».  
Severus preferì non rispondere, gettandogli un'occhiata derisoria e fissando poi il barattolo colmo di fiori azzurri tagliuzzati malamente.  
No, per quanto si fosse impegnato, cosa di cui comunque dubitava, quegli ingredienti rimanevano comunque inutilizzabili, esattamente come aveva fatto dodici anni prima. Merlino, nemmeno avesse avuto degli zoccoli al posto delle mani quell'idiota avrebbe potuto fare un lavoro peggiore, nonostante si dovesse dire che in quei mesi gli aveva rifilato ingredienti trattati ben peggio ed era sempre stato fiero della cosa.  
Grazie al cielo negli ultimi tempi si era rassegnato a comprare tutto da erboristi e stregoni competenti.  
Le risate nel pub non era cessate nemmeno per un istante, nonostante un orologio battesse la mezzanotte. Presto Tom o uno dei suoi garzoni sarebbe salito per riscuotere il pagamento per la settimana, forse avrebbe dovuto raccogliere le sue cose e cercare di trascinare quel ragazzino o, meglio, quell'uomo verso la strada e, con un po' di fortuna, fino sul Nottetempo, poi da lì qualche idiota lo avrebbe riportato a casa.  
Quanto a lui... be', avrebbe dovuto trovare una nuova sistemazione e doveva solo sperare non fosse un qualche portico in Nocturne Alley o, peggio, qualche ponte sul Tamigi.  
« Credo dovrebbe alzarsi, Potter ».  
« Non ho voglia di andarmene » ribatté petulante Harry, voltando la testa e accomodandosi meglio sul tavolo. « Non voglio » concluse, prima di addormentarsi profondamente.  
Severus fissò disgustato l'uomo di fronte a lui, mentre un piccola pozza di saliva si formava accanto al suo bicchiere.  
Chi l'avrebbe mai detto che il grande Harry Potter potesse essere messo fuori combattimento con pochi bicchieri di Whisky Incendiario? E che russasse così rumorosamente, per di più.  
Sbuffando, Severus si alzò, lisciando alcune pieghe della sua veste sdrucita. Il nero era ormai stinto per i troppi lavaggi, il tempo e la polvere e gli orli erano a tratti sfilacciati, a tratti completamente rovinati. Su una manica capeggiavano delle macchie più scure e alcune verdastre.  
Merlino, come era finito così in basso?  
La porta sbatté alle sue spalle e le scale scricchiolarono sotto i suoi piedi, mentre scendeva con quanta più calma potesse, dirigendosi verso il bancone dove un giovane tarchiato dai capelli rossi serviva un paio di streghe attempate. Se non conoscesse tutta la famiglia, avrebbe giurato fosse un Weasley.  
« Avrei bisogno della stanza per un'altra notte ».  
Il giovane sollevò la testa lentamente, squadrandolo con un'espressione tra lo stupito e l'ebete. Forse più tendente alla seconda, per il suo parere.  
« Veramente la stanza è stata pagata per tutto il prossimo mese, signore » balbettò, prendendo un paio di bicchieri vuoti dal bancone e abbassando in fretta lo sguardo, quasi fosse intimidito dall'uomo arcigno che lo fissava dall'alto in basso. « Signore? »  
Ma Severus non lo sentì, mentre procedeva velocemente verso la camera, il mantello che ondeggiava dietro di lui.  
Dannato Potter, pensò, nemmeno quell'anno sarebbe riuscito a liberarsi di lui.

* * *

Le vie di Londra brulicavano di gente, la maggior parte diretta a Trafalgar Square per la festa di quella sera, e il Paiolo si riempiva di maghi che si preparavano ad affollare Diagon Alley per la serata, tutti agghindati nelle migliori e più sgargianti vesti che il mercato avesse da offrire quell'anno.  
« Non ho mai sopportato queste vesti ».  
Severus ripose il barattolo quasi vuoto di fichi d'Abissinia e afferrò alcune foglie raggrinzite di coclearia. Un tempo le avrebbe avute fresche sul suo tavolo ogni mattina, oggi doveva accontentarsi di foglie essiccate di terza o quarta scelta e di diluire i preparati con alcool e acqua distillata, mentre aspettava di rifornire le proprie scorte. Forse avrebbe potuto premere su qualche suo contatto al mercato nero, ma questo non sarebbe stato possibile prima di due settimane.  
« Sul serio » continuò Harry, strattonando malamente una manica della sua veste blu notte. « Chi mai vorrebbe indossare una cosa simile ».  
Un'intera schiera di maghi attenti agli ultimi dettagli di mode assurde o Albus Silente, ad esempio, ma era anche vero che Severus Piton aveva sempre criticato il vestiario del suo mentore.  
« Mi sembra lei la stia indossando ».  
« Ginny mi ucciderebbe se non lo facessi » protestò con veemenza, versandosi un bicchiere di scotch e vuotandolo in un sol sorso. « Da quando Fleur e Molly vanno d'accordo, la mia vita è finita » concluse, affiancandoglisi e poggiando un braccio sulla mensola del caminetto.  
E Severus avrebbe voluto poter vomitare per quell'improvvisa vicinanza. Poteva sentire il suo fiato puzzare d'alcool e la sua parlata farsi più strascicata ad ogni battuta sui cognati o i loro impieghi assurdi.  
Aggiungendo un nuovo ingrediente, storse il naso, disgustato da una tale mancanza di controllo: aveva bevuto appena un paio di bicchieri, eppure già sembrava un bambino di cinque anni arrabbiato per l'ennesimo giocattolo rifiutato.  
E dire che quella avrebbe dovuto essere una serata tranquilla.  
La pozione ribolliva lentamente e vapori verdastri e profumati di muschio riempivano la stanza, facendo girare la testa, e sembravano rimpicciolire la stanza e soffocare con i loro effluvi. Severus aggiunse un paio di vermicoli per addensare il composto. Con un po' di fortuna l'indomani avrebbe potuto rivendere quel calderone per quattro o cinque falci la fiala.  
« Sai, dovremmo andare a festeggiare » continuò Harry, avvicinandosi maggiormente. La pelle del suo collo era arrossata e un velo di barba da cinque del pomeriggio gli adombrava le guance e il mento, creando un contrasto con il costoso abito che indossava e la sua colonia di lusso. Il suo sguardo appannato saettava dal mestolo fra le sue mani al suo collo.  
Merlino, aveva scordato questa sua fissazione infantile e scontata per il collo e il suo pomo d'Adamo.  
« Dico sul serio » riprese più lentamente, appoggiandosi contro il camino e seguendo il movimento circolare e lento delle sue mani. « È un peccato starsene chiusi qui, soprattutto in una serata così bella ».  
Certo, una serata splendida. Non solo l'ordine di pozioni contro la sbornia era stato annullato da un momento all'altro da un paio di fattucchiere senza nessuna capacità nell'arte della distillazione, ma il pub era stato invaso per tutta la giornata dalle urla di ubriachi e bambini eccitati per l'imminente festa, impedendogli la concentrazione necessaria per il lavoro.  
E poi c'era stato Potter con la sua ingombrante presenza.  
La pozione ribolliva lentamente e l'odore penetrante e acre della mistura si univa a quello dolciastro dei fichi e del miele con cui aveva dolcificato il suo tè. Forse per qualcosa Potter poteva essere utile, almeno nella fornitura di quei beni.  
« Dubito che sua moglie sarebbe d'accordo nel vedermi ».  
« Ginny sarà a casa con i bambini e la sua famiglia » rispose Harry, passandogli un braccio intorno alla vita. Severus ebbe la forte tentazione di lanciargli qualcosa di acido o il contenuto bollente del suo calderone, peccato che quella pozione valesse almeno dodici o venti falci alla fiala. « Albus aveva qualche linea di febbre l'altro giorno, crede sia meglio non muoverlo troppo ».  
« Bene, e papà non dovrebbe stare con lui? »  
Così magari lo avrebbe lasciato in pace e sarebbe potuto tornare ad occuparsi delle sue pozioni, degli incantesimi sperimentali e del lunario da sbarcare, invece di badare a un moccioso troppo cresciuto. Forse, se fosse uscito da quella porta, avrebbe potuto accettare l'offerta del Ghirigoro e redigere quel piccolo opuscolo divulgativo sugli incantesimi non verbali perché, incredibile a dirsi, molti maghi diplomati erano totalmente incapaci nel campo, primo fra tutti il grande Harry Potter.  
Non che la cosa lo stupisse, ma se certi giornali di quart'ordine lo avessero saputo, avrebbero certamente fatto festa su una notizia tanto prelibata.  
Potter continuava a muovere la mano contro il suo fianco, disegnando pigramente dei circoli sempre più ampi al di sopra della sua veste, poco distante da una macchia di estratto di rododendro che non era sparita nemmeno dopo sette lavaggi.  
« Penso volesse liberarsi di me » gli confessò all'orecchio, premendosi contro la sua schiena. « Dice che alle volte sono più infantile dei miei figli ».  
Se avesse avuto voce in capitolo, Severus avrebbe tolto quel "a volte", magari per sostituirlo con un "sempre" o un "inevitabilmente". In fondo, quell'idiota era stato capace di rovinare preziosi ingredienti nei suoi anni ad Hogwarts, era riuscito a fargli perdere la pazienza innumerevoli volte e ora rimaneva lì, quasi godesse nel tormentarlo.  
Ma lo avrebbe ridotto in cenere fra pochi istanti e, con un po' di fortuna, nessuno si sarebbe ricordato di lui mentre saliva le lunghe scale scricchiolanti del pub. Era sicuro che, ubriachi com'erano, gli avventori del piano di sotto non avrebbero potuto riconoscere le proprie madri, se avessero varcato la soglia vestite come ballerine di cancan.  
Oh sì, avrebbe goduto nel ridurlo in cenere, soprattutto se quell'idiota avesse continuato a sporgersi oltre la sua spalla, sfiorandolo con la guancia coperta da una barba ispida e ricordandogli un tempo in qui quella faccia era molto, molto più glabra.  
Avevano già vissuto una scena simile, in un sotterraneo freddo ed umido davanti ad una scrivania, ma a quel tempo era ferocemente convinto che due chili di vermicoli da sventrare e mettere ad essiccare fossero sufficienti a far desistere quell'idiota da atteggiamenti simili.  
« Potter... »  
« Hai un buon odore, lo sai? » mormorò, mentre la sua mano si infilava appena sotto la veste, accarezzando la pelle dell'addome. « Ho sempre odiato pozioni, ma mi piace il profumo degli ingredienti su di te ».  
Il legno del mestolo era bollente fra le sue dita e contro il suo palmo, mentre le schegge, staccatesi per il troppo uso, si conficcavano lentamente nella pelle. Le unghie di Potter lo graffiavano leggermente appena sotto l'ombelico, quasi non fosse passato nemmeno un giorno da quella serata nel suo studio, mentre un ragazzino idiota tentava di scusarsi per l'ennesimo disastro e rovinava per sempre le loro vite, finendo col premersi contro di lui e respirare sulla sua gola.  
 _« Non sapevo che la coclearia avesse un odore così buono »._  
« Pensavo usassi la coclearia per questo intruglio » mormorò, arricciando il naso contro il suo collo,  proprio poco sotto l'orecchio, solleticandogli il lobo con un ciuffo di capelli. « Ricordavo avesse un odore diverso ».  
Certo, e magari era più simile al profumo dolciastro che sua moglie amava indossare in certe occasioni. Ed era meramente una casualità se, in quelle festività, era passato tanto vicino alla famiglia Potter da poterne percepire l'aroma, mentre la coppia si approcciava con una massa sovreccitata ad una vetrina colma di dolciumi e prelibatezze culinarie, e aveva finito col sentire qualcuno mormorare che era stato un regalo del "premuroso" marito per l'anniversario del loro fidanzamento.  
Curioso, ad ogni modo, come tale evento coincidesse con l'inizio del procedimento giudiziario a suo carico.  
Potter era ancora alle sue spalle e le sue labbra sfioravano le cicatrici che ogni mattina si curava di nascondere con vesti dal collo alto e ordinatamente abbottonate per non destare troppa curiosità. Nonostante fosse riuscito a contrastarne il veleno, soprattutto grazie al bezoar che la signorina Granger aveva fortuitamente nella sua borsetta, i segni del morso di Nagini erano ben visibili sulla sua gola e sulla sua spalla, rossi e gonfi come il giorno dopo la battaglia, mentre con centinaio di persone dava l'ultimo saluto ad una guerra decennale.  
Non che gli piacesse l'idea di dovere qualcosa a quei tre ragazzini, ma era decisamente inutile illudersi del contrario, e forse era per questo che all'inizio aveva tollerato quel moccioso e la sua invadenza.  
« È sempre stato scarso nella nobile arte della distillazione » sbottò, scoccandogli un'occhiata malevola quando la sua mano si mosse più audacemente sotto la sua veste, arrivando a sfiorare il petto. « Come in tante altre cose, del resto ».  
« Non mi sembrava ti dispiacesse la mia incapacità » ribatté Harry, sfilando la mano e carezzandogli le nocche tese con il pollice in movimenti lenti eppure incredibilmente scoordinati. « Neppure ieri avevi qualcosa da ridire ».  
Perché era stata una distrazione e un maledetto errore, perché avrebbe dovuto continuare a bere quel tè amaro che aveva ordinato, invece di accettare il vino elfico di buona qualità che da troppi anni non gustava e perché non avrebbe dovuto diventare nostalgico di un Harry Potter ragazzino e ancora umano.  
Merlino, nemmeno nei peggiori prodotti della letteratura babbana, o nelle canzoni di Celestina Warbeck, si era vista una resa tanto patetica e semplicistica.  
« Ieri è stato un errore, Potter ».  
Un tempo si sarebbe aspettato una replica sostenuta, o quantomeno infantile, petulante e fastidiosa, ora il massimo che poteva strappargli era quel mormorio ubriaco che moriva contro la sua nuca e vibrava sulla sua pelle, rizzandogli perfino i capelli.  
Se avesse saputo che sarebbe andata a finire così, probabilmente non avrebbe scagionato quel moccioso ingrato davanti al consiglio scolastico. O forse l'avrebbe fatto, ma certamente si sarebbe premurato di nascondersi meglio nei bassifondi di quella società nera che strisciava nelle vie di Nocturne Alley.  
Il piano di sotto risuonava ancora delle chiacchiere e delle risate degli occasionali avventori di passaggio che si univano ai canti e agli auguri delle decorazioni e della soglia, incantate per l'occasione, mentre il profumo della legna e del muschio bruciati riempivano il pub e le stanze. Entro poche ore le stanze sarebbero state vuote e il crepitio del caminetto sarebbe stato accompagnato solo dal ribollire del calderone e dal russare di Potter, se fosse riuscito a farlo dormire fino al mattino.  
Improvvisamente alle sue spalle si sentì un leggero tonfo, seguito da un brontolio. Potter era seduto scompostamente sulla poltrona, una gamba abbandonata senza ritegno sul bracciolo e la testa a ciondoloni sul petto.  
Merlino, che spettacolo indecoroso, pensò, recuperando gli ingredienti per completare la pozione e un paio di fiale dal fondo di un baule troppo tarlato.  
Be', almeno ora avrebbe potuto terminare il proprio lavoro in santa pace.

* * *

Era freddo quel giorno e le strade erano finalmente deserte dopo le festività. Poche fattucchiere di campagna occupavano i tavoli del pub per una cioccolata o un bicchiere di vino caldo e le decorazioni stonate ed inopportune venivano lentamente rimosse da un paio di camerieri affetti da un'acne disturbante e con lo sguardo di chi preferirebbe essere in un letto.  
Quanto a lui... be', avrebbe solo voluto poter trascorrere quella giornata come se fosse qualcosa di irrilevante.  
« Se mi dicessi cosa vuoi, sarebbe certamente più facile ».  
Severus strinse con forza il manico della sua tazzina, sbattendola poi rumorosamente sul piattino in ceramica e facendo tintinnare il cucchiaino.  
Certo, avrebbe potuto farlo, e Potter sarebbe potuto rimanere a casa propria con la famiglia, invece di disturbarlo nelle sue ore di studio.  
« Insomma, come facevo a sapere che l'avessi scritto tu ».  
« Immagino che l'indicazione 'Severus Piton' alla voce autore sia per lei un fatto assolutamente casuale e irrilevante, quindi ».  
Non che ritenesse quel tomo un dono scelto appositamente, in fondo era risaputo che ad Harry Potter bastasse un gufo al Ghirigoro per avere sulla propria scrivania l'ultimo libro uscito sul mercato. O qualsiasi altro prodotto, del resto.  
« Non intendevo certo questo » borbottò Harry, facendo ruotare nel proprio bicchiere lo scotch d'annata che aveva ordinato con tale malagrazia da mandarne alcune gocce sul tavolo. « Non vi ho fatto caso, tutto qui ».  
E la cosa non lo stupiva, ma Potter doveva ritenerlo particolarmente tocco per precisare una tale mancanza. O forse era semplicemente abituato a trattare con persone troppo stupide perché la cosa risultasse ovvia.  
« Ci tenevo a regalarti qualcosa di bello » continuò, evidentemente non infastidito dal suo silenzio e dall'espressione arcigna e annoiata. « So che hai dovuto vendere quasi tutti i tuoi libri e gli strumenti di laboratorio durante il processo ».  
Bene, quindi quel moccioso arrogante lo credeva una mantenuta?  
Inutile dire quanto l'asserzione fosse falsa, ma, a parere di Severus, era certamente un motivo valido e più che sufficiente per un'ottima sessione di Cruciatus, magari accompagnata da un paio di allenamenti d'Occlumanzia, viste le reazioni di Potter ai suoi vani tentativi d'insegnamento.  
Certo, avrebbe dovuto sottoporlo ad un po' della sana disciplina dei suoi tempi, e magari prendere qualcosa per il mal di testa che le sue chiacchiere e i rimbrotti delle megere poco distanti da loro minacciavano di fargli venire.  
Maledetti Grifondoro e il loro cuore appuntato al bavero.  
« Ho fatto quello che ho dovuto, Potter »  asserì caustico, bevendo qualche sorso del suo tè nero. Per qualche strana combinazione astrale, quell'incompetente non aveva combinato guai confezionando la scatola di foglie, sapientemente tagliate dalle mani di qualche erborista francese. « Inoltre la maggior parte di quei testi erano datati e colmi di dati imprecisi, non sono stati una grossa perdita » concluse, poggiando la sua bevanda sul tavolo.  
« Avresti potuto lavorare per quegli editori e correggerli ».  
Certo, così magari altri studenti avrebbero approfittato delle sue conoscenze, preparando il Distillato della Morte Vivente senza troppi incidenti e senza percepirne la profonda poesia e importanza di un corretto distillato.  
« Vuole forse salvare altre vite dal terribile pericolo delle pozioni? »  
« No, solo non voglio vederti così ».  
Complesso dell'eroe, tipico dei Grifondoro da tanti, troppi anni. In fondo, anche Albus Silente e Lily erano così, a modo loro.  
« Sei il miglior pozionista che abbia mai conosciuto ».  
Non che ne avesse conosciuti molti, nonostante il lavoro in cui si era impegnato, però un fondo di verità c'era: per anni maghi e streghe lo avevano considerato uno dei migliori pozionisti in circolazione, quasi un vanto per la Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts. Buffo come un semplice errore potesse rovinare tutto.  
« È tardi per questo, Potter ».  
Ed era stato tardi fin dal primo istante in cui quel marmocchio supponente aveva messo piede nella sua aula, senza nemmeno sapere dove trovare un bezoar. Ed ancor peggio, se possibile, era stata quella notte in infermeria, mentre boccioli rovinati di Occhi di Priscilla giacevano scomposti sul lenzuolo in cotone candido.  
Allora Potter non aveva quelle occhiaie profonde, pur non avendo dormito per giorni, e la sua pelle non puzzava tanto d'alcool e bettole.  
C'erano tante cose che si potevano dire di Severus Piton, e probabilmente la gran parte erano vere, ma certamente non lo si poteva accusare d'essere un cattivo osservatore. Per anni era stato una spia al servizio di due fra i più grandi maghi della loro storia, doveva pur contare come referenza.  
« È tardi, Potter » ripeté, mentre una strega con in braccio un bimbo urlante li superava trafelata. Non poteva vederne i capelli, ma avrebbe giurato assomigliasse alla signorina Weasley, almeno nell'espressione. « Perfino per lei è tardi per certi sentimentalismi ».  
E questo avrebbe dovuta essere la fine di quegli strani e stiracchiati incontri. In fondo, chi vorrebbe incontrare un vecchio ed arcigno professore disoccupato e disonorato.  
Peccato che la mano di Potter finì improvvisamente sulla sua coscia, stringendo la veste e imponendosi sulla sua pelle.  
E no, Severus Piton non si era irrigidito, versando un po' di tè sul tavolo. Aveva ancora una dignità, lui.  
« Non dire stronzate » ribatté, guardando con occhi lucidi. Davanti a lui c'erano tre bicchieri ormai vuoti, ma Severus non aveva idea di quanto avesse bevuto prima. « Dicevi la stessa cosa ad Hogwarts, poi finivamo sempre a letto ».  
Ed ecco come era finito per quell'idiozia: seduto ad un tavolo del Paiolo Magico, mentre ad Hogwarts gli insegnanti preparavano i test di metà anno, reggendo tra le mani una tazza di tè pregiato, ma sempre regalato, e costretto a contare gli spiccioli per il prossimo pasto, sempre che il suo "accompagnatore" non avesse già istituito un conto a suo nome.  
In basso, molto in basso, ecco dove si trovava la dignità di Severus Piton, se non aveva ancora crucciato quell'idiota.  
I clienti li sorpassavano noncuranti, mentre quella mano nodosa continuava a stringere la sua veste. Forse era solo un caso, ma la stretta gli ricordava il loro incontro di qualche sera prima, mentre bloccava quell'idiota contro il muro e veniva attirato contro il suo petto dalla stessa mano, quella volta saldamente artigliata al suo colletto.  
Non si era reso conto di quanto fosse dimagrito, e della stazza di Potter, finché non si erano ritrovati uno contro l'altro in quella stanza fredda. Un contrasto ridicolo, se gli si consentiva, forse perfino peggiore del matrimonio tra la signorina Granger e Weasley.  
In fondo, cosa aveva in comune quei due, se non l'amicizia con Potter? Li osservava discutere ogni volta che passavano per quel pub, circondati da un nugolo di marmocchi dai capelli rossi, e stentava a credere stessero ancora insieme.  
Da molto tempo, invece, non vedeva Weasley e Potter passare insieme fra i tavoli colmi di tazze. Una sera quell'idiota aveva balbettato ubriaco qualcosa su un amico serpe e cognati invadenti, forse avrebbe dovuto prestarvi maggiore attenzione... no, la pozione Antilupo richiedeva la sua completa concentrazione.  
« Non credo potrò venire per un po' » mormorò Potter, continuando a massaggiargli la coscia. Gli sembrava forse una donna da sedurre e compiacere?! Con il rispetto per le signore, s'intende, ma quel ragazzino non aveva mai capito qualcosa della sottile arte del corteggiamento. « Temo che Ginny sospetti qualcosa. Ron ha ancora la brutta abitudine di parlare troppo ».  
E di voler proteggere una sorella minore che, tutto sommato, non aveva nessun bisogno d'essere difesa da chicchessia.  
C'era un che di disperato ora in quella stretta, qualcosa che gli ricordava le dita di un adolescente artigliate ad un lenzuolo bianco, mentre uno dei suoi mentori entrava con i suoi abiti. « La camera è pagata per due mesi e tutti i conti saranno inviati al mio ufficio» aggiunse, prima di estrarre da una tasca interna del mantello una pergamena. « Solo... prendi in considerazione l'offerta del San Mungo ».  
Stava per gettargli in faccia l'offerta e la sua pietà, ma Potter gli strinse il polso, fissandolo con occhi annebbiati. Non era sicuro lo vedesse chiaramente, ma probabilmente non era importante.  
« Dovrai solo preparare le pozioni più difficili e verranno loro a ritirarle » biascicò, carezzandogli il polso. Severus ebbe la forte tentazione di lanciargli una fattura. « Potresti avere un ordine alla settimana. Sarebbe un bel guadagno ».  
Ed un modo per tornare ad essere un pozionista. Magari non un mago rispettato, ma un pozionista.  
La bocca di Harry era sulla sua gola. I denti graffiavano la pelle e la lingua si muoveva senza un minimo di pudore per i possibili spettatori.  
Con un grugnito soffocato, Severus gli strappò la pergamena di mano e si allontanò, procedendo velocemente sulle scale verso la sua stanza.  
Per la settimana successiva la struttura medica richiedeva venti fiale di pozione Antilupo e una cinquantina di antipiretiche differenti per composizioni e percentuali, tutti composti che aveva perfezionato nel corso degli anni.  
Così, mentre elencava mentalmente gli ingredienti e calcolava i dovuti acquisti, pensò che finalmente aveva trovato un modo per far uscire Potter e la sua ingombrante presenza dalla sua esistenza. Rimaneva da capire perché lo stomaco gli si agitasse tanto al pensiero.  
  



End file.
